


A Box of Silver

by Alramech



Series: A Handful of Moments [1]
Category: Project Blue Book (TV)
Genre: F/F, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, M/M, memories from the war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alramech/pseuds/Alramech
Summary: The Hynek’s have been on edge ever since Fuller broke into their house. Luckily, they have Captain Michael Quinn to help them feel safe. During this stay, they learn a couple of things about the WWII Veteran.





	A Box of Silver

**Author's Note:**

> Mimi knows that Allen has a thing for Michael, and she is okay with it. Allen knows Mimi has thing with Susie, and he is okay with it. Just to clarify :)

“Thank you so much for agreeing to stay at our home,” Mimi said, not bothering to hide her relief as she fussed with the pillows in the guest bedroom. “I’m sure it’s an inconvenience for you but….”

“I understand ma’am,” Quinn reassured. He put down his suitcase on the bed and turned back to face the wife of his partner. “I’m more worried about being an inconvenience on your routine. It is your house I am intruding.”

“You are not intruding Captain,” Mimi shook her head. “And please, call me Mimi.”

“Then I insist that you call me Michael,” he asserted with a smile, placing his hat on the dresser. 

“Alright then Michael. I’ll leave you to get settled,” Mimi smiled back before ducking out of the room. Turning back to his suitcase, Quinn removed his outer jacket and hung it in the closet. He had no clue how long he would be staying at the Hynek’s residence. He likely won’t be leaving until the Hynek family was deemed no longer in danger. Quinn had received a call telling him about the arrangements, however, he and Dr. Hynek were still being permitted to proceed with Project Blue Book. Once Quinn was finished unpacking his suitcase, a voice broke the silence. 

“Are you staying here?” It was only Joel. 

“I am,” he confirmed, facing the doorway where the boy looked on in awe. “Is it okay if I stay for a bit? It’s not forever, I promise.” Judging by the boy’s frantic nods he was alright with the situation. 

“You can stay!” Joel asserted, grinning widely before pausing for a moment. “Have you heard of Flash Gordon?” 

“I have not,” Quinn admitted to the young boy’s disbelief. 

“Really?” He gasped.

“Really. Who is he?” Quinn asked, having a feeling he might regret asking a few hours from now as he was dragged off to the living room. 

And that’s where Allen found them, Joel sitting right beside Quinn as he practically talked his ear off. To the Captain’s credit, he actually looked interested in what Joel was telling him. 

“Joel, I think the Captain has heard enough,” Mimi yelled from the kitchen. “Why don’t you come and set the table for dinner. Allen! You’re home!” 

“Yes. I’m sorry I’m late,” he greeted her. “I was talking with one of the other professors and lost track of time.”

“We were just about to eat dinner,” she said, going back to the kitchen. “And I’m sure you were informed of the arrangements with the Captain.”

“Michael,” Quinn interrupted, taking a dish from her hands and bringing it to the table.

“Michael,” She repeated with a small smile. 

“I have been made aware,” he said warily. 

“Come on,” Mimi ushered. “Let’s eat.”

As they took their seats and the plates were being passed around, Joel began talking to his father. 

“Did you know that Captain Michael has never heard of Flash Gordon?” He exclaimed in between bites. 

“Really?” Allen replied before taking a sip of his water. Quinn fought the urge to glare at the professor. 

 

“Yeah! But don’t worry, I told him all about it,” Joel grinned, waving his fork a little. “Right Captain Michael!” Quinn nodded, taking small pieces of food with calculated, tight movements. Allen could practically see the military aura steaming off the younger man like smoke from the cigarettes he lit so often. The conversation trailed off until it is picked up again by Mimi, who asks about Allen’s day. Eventually almost all the food was gone and dinner was over. 

“I’m sorry about Joel earlier,” Mimi gushed after dinner as the adults cleared the table. Joel had run out to play with few other boys from the neighborhood. “He just doesn’t quite understand what you boys went through to keep us safe.” 

“It’s not his fault Mrs.Hynek,” Quinn brushed her off as he rolled up his sleeves. “Oh, and on days where Dr.Hynek and I are away, an old acquaintance of mine, John, will come to check up on you,” he added. “He lives not too far from here with his wife--I think they’ve got two daughters now-- but I met him during the war so you can trust him.” As he explained this he began washing the dishes. Mimi nodded with a small smile but frowned when she noticed what he was doing.

“Oh! You don’t need to do that!” She exclaimed, attempting to take the dish from him.

“I can wash the dishes Mrs.Hynek,” he chuckled, not backing off. “I’m used to much more demanding physical labor than this.” 

“What exactly were you involved with, specifically, during the war?” Hynek asked. “If you don’t mind me asking of course.”

“Allen,” Mimi warned softly. 

“No, it’s alright,” Quinn said, keeping his eyes on the dish he was scrubbing meticulously. “I was a pilot first and foremost, but you already know that.” He chuckled to himself before growing quiet. “I participated in the Asiatic-Pacific and American Campaigns.* There was a period of time where I escorted bombers over Berlin.” 

“That’s what some of the bars represent,” Allen pointed out as they transitioned from the kitchen to the sitting room. Quinn nodded, strolling down the hall to the guest room before returning with a pair of boxes. Unboxing the bigger one, he revealed a number of medallions and ribbons. In the smaller box was the bars that he often wore on his coat. 

“May I?” Mimi asked politely, reaching for the larger box. The young man nodded, gesturing for her to proceed. “You said you knew someone who lived nearby. Do you keep in touch?” Quinn knew she was trying to keep the conversation on a lighter topic. It’s not her fault.

“Eh, not really,” he cleared his throat. “I met John later in the war. Georgie and I had been paired together for a good while, but--” Quinn raked his fingers through his hair.

“Oh,” she put the box down. “Why don’t you try to reconnect?” 

“Mimi,” Allen murmured softly, placing a hand on Mimi’s forearm but eyes not leaving the young pilot. She turned to look at him, noticing the soft look in his eyes and recognizing the situation. 

“Oh my. I’m so sorry--”

“It was a number of years ago,” he assured her, giving his staple smile. Allen looked on, observing Quinn with a watchful eye. He now could recognize the falsity of that smile and could recall a number of times where he had used that smile, but Allen couldn’t recall a single instance where the veteran used that smile on himself. Well, neglecting their first meeting and the mission.

“Well, is there anything that we should know about you?” Mimi broke the silence, completely altering the subject of conversation. “Any allergies or preferences?”

“Nothing you need to worry about,” he shook his head. 

“Then I’m sure you have a routine of sorts,” Mimi presumed, brushing the fold out of her dress; a nervous tick.

“I usually go out for a run late at night if I can,” Quinn thought out loud. Allen noticed the quick turn around in his partner’s behavior, mentally commending his ability to control his emotions with such vigor. “But I will do that in the mornings as to not wake you all up when I come back.” Mimi nodded, and as did Hynek but he understood that the Captain did not want to leave them alone at night. Especially with what or who might be out there. “I’ll work around whatever schedule you all have,” he continued.”And if you want me to accompany any of you anywhere I will be more than happy to do so.” 

Mimi seemed relieved to hear that because she let out a small sigh. “You have no idea how much this means to me, you staying here,” she repeated, glancing at her husband.

“It’s no problem ma’am,” Quinn reiterated. He finished off the drink he had been nursing. “I should probably get some rest. Especially if I’m going on a run tomorrow,” he grinned. “Of course, you’re welcome to join.”

“No thank you, Captain--Michael,” she corrected herself. With a polite nod, he picked the two boxes and took them with him to the guest bedroom. Mimi placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“Go on,” she urged, nudging him off of the couch. “Go check on him.” 

“Are you sure?”

“Of course,” she replied. “Susie’s stopping by to pick me up tomorrow, I just wanted to remind you. Now go,” she pushed away. Allen smiled softly and pressed a kiss to her cheek before approaching the guest bedroom. Knocking lightly, he pushed in the room. The Captain sat on the edge of the bed with a torn photo gripped tightly in his left hand, and an unlit cigarette in the other. On the bed laid a worn bomber jacket, similar to the one the young pilot wore often, yet different. 

“Michael,” Allen broke the silence, sitting beside Michael on the bed. “I’m sorry about bringing up old memories...I knew I shouldn’t have pushed for information.” 

“It’s not your fault,” he mumbled, handing the picture over before lighting the cigarette. “You didn’t kill ‘im.” 

“I know,” Allen sighed, looking at the picture. There were two men, no older than 20, sitting next to one another. The two of them were laughing, an arm was thrown over each other’s shoulder pulling them near to one another. “You looked close,” he added. 

“You could say that,” Michael muttered. Allen studied the photo once more, noticing the clear laugh lines on their faces yet there was a distinct lack of them on the man now sitting beside him on the bed. 

“Tell me about him,” Allen coaxed, scooting closer.

“George?” He asked for clarification. After a nod, he put out and discarded his cigarette before even taking a puff. Taking the bomber jacket in his hands, he smiled. “Great man and great soldier-”

“No, what was he really like,” Allen urged his partner. He sighed. 

“He laughed a lot. Really lit up a room,” he began slowly, clearly fighting with his words. “A real moral boost for the entire base, really.” Michael chuckled, looking up at the ceiling. “One time, there was a few guys sleeping in the mess hall. So what,” he shrugged. “But Georgie, he tied their shoelaces together. Eventually they woke up and every single one of them fell flat on their face.” He grinned, looking over at the man sitting next to him. Allen frowned. 

“That wasn’t very nice,” he pointed out. Quinn’s smile faded to a more serious look.

“Listen, Allen, the war was a different time. A lot of men thought they would die,” he explained, face showing little emotion. “and a lot did,” he added. “Because of this, moral was pretty low. Besides, if it allowed a man to smile and laugh one last time, it was worth it.” Quinn was stern, his grip on the jacket tightening with every word. Allen opened his mouth but knew better than to respond. His instincts were right because Michael let out a breath. “Sorry, Doc. Tough subject,” he muttered.

“It’s okay. I might not agree, but then again I wasn’t there. I will never fully understand,” Allen said slowly, carefully choosing his words. 

“Thanks, Doc,” he rasped. Allen took a chance. He wrapped an arm around the younger man and a small tug was all it took for Michael to be pressed to his chest. In response, Michael’s head slowly rested on Allen’s shoulder. Michael pulled away first, cheeks flushed slightly, but there was a small smile. Allen smiles back, albeit wider, and laid a steady hand on the younger man’s knee. With a final nod, he stood up and headed towards the door. 

“Good Night, Michael,” Allen said loud enough for the other man to hear. As he shut the door he heard a mumbled ‘Night, Doc.’

 

*I know for a fact that he participated in the Asiatic-Pacific and American Campaigns based on the medals he wears


End file.
